


The real magic is in the friends we made along the way

by inthedarkdark



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Magic, Mentioned Bobby Singer - Freeform, Mentioned Crowley, Natasha/Clint if you want, Sass, The avengers are freaking fearless, in the supernatural universe, mentioned Lucifer, set during season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarkdark/pseuds/inthedarkdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has given Sam and Dean a simple spell that will summon the greatest power there is to help them get rid of Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real magic is in the friends we made along the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenobsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenobsidian/gifts).



> Beta'ed by the brilliant Fallenobsidian!  
> All mistakes are hers.   
> Or mine. 
> 
> Mostly mine.

So here they were drawing intricate symbols on the ground to summon... a something that Crowley swore would help them get rid of Lucifer. He wouldn’t tell them what exactly they were summoning, but Dean figured it was because the guy didn’t really know. He didn’t trust Crowley, not really, but what else did they have? Crowley at least had a reason to want him gone at least as much as they did. 

They were in a clearing deep in the woods. Crowley had said they would need quite a lot of space for this. Sam was currently spray painting sigils in a complicated pattern. Dean didn’t really bother to pay attention. If he tried to help it would probably just mess things up, so he was instead measuring ingredients and trying not to drop anything important. It was a cold-ass night and it looked like it might start to rain.   
“Hurry up, Sammy!” He shouted at his brother, who only shot him an annoyed glance before continuing with what he was doing.   
Bobby wasn’t happy with what they were doing out here, but he had to admit that they didn’t have a better idea. It took some convincing, but at last he helped them get the ingredients. 

“Okay, I think I’m done here. You got the bowl and ingredients?” Sam said brushing dirt off his hands and knees as he approached.   
“Yeah, it’s all here and measured up, for ya” Dean handed him everything before he turned and got a bundle of clothing from inside the impala. “And here’s the weird magic knife.”   
“It’s just an old silver dagger used for ancient rituals, Dean. It’s not magic” Sam huffed and rolled his eyes at his brother.   
“Whatever. Give me the creeps anyways. You ready to do this?” Sam nodded and they took their place in the middle of one of the sigils.   
“Got the paper?” Sam asked as he put everything into the bronze bowl they had brought from Bobby’s.   
“Sure do. You sure you want me to read it?” Latin wasn’t Deans strongest suit. Not that he was really ready to admit it, but this was serious stuff. Hopefully good serious stuff. And again with the eyerolling. Dean took that as a “You’ll be fine.” 

“Ok here goes nothing. It was nice knowing you!” Dean said with a grin.  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”

Sam cut his palm and let the blood drip into the bowl. He then lit a match and set the whole thing on fire.   
“Dean, you’re up!”   
“Uh.... Atque ad eandem prorsus spes nemo temptavit. Latine vero nullus conatur litteratae legit. Salve si feceris, et ego paenitet! Ne dum ego hac acutus. Diabolus aliquid addidit. Sic, quod spectat bonum. bonum factum puto nos hic, credibile est.” He finished strong and the moment he said the last word the bowl started to spew out thick green smoke that shielded the rest of the woods from their sight. Slowly they both reached into their jacket to get their weapons. However, keeping them hidden for the time being, not wanting to scare a reaction from... the whatever they just called. They kept their mouths shut for a few minutes and soon they heard footsteps and some kind of metallic noises. They still couldn’t see anything.

“What the hell?” Dean said, stupidly enough.  
“Who goes there!” a voice roared and a moment later lightening struck around them and the fog disappeared. Both men jumped back a few meters, afraid of being hit.  
The cause of the lightning seemed to be a broad shouldered man who stood a few meters away, arm raised and holding... a hammer? He seemed furious, but did nothing. Behind him there was an odd gang. A man in tights with a shield, a weirdo with a bow and arrows on his back. A tiny nerd. A freaking red robot! And hello there! A foxy redhead in a battle stance. Dean could get behind this devil-crushing freakshow. 

Lightning guy kept watching them, but lowered his hammer. Robot guy took a few steps forward and spoke.  
“Not gonna try to hurt us, are you guys?”   
“uh no...” Sam said, caressing his gun in his pocket.  
“Good!” 

A moment passed and then the robot sort of cracked and opened. Out walked a short man, shorter than Dean. He strutted over to them like he hadn’t just been transported through time and space or some shit. Did this happen to them all the time or what?

“Hello boys, the name is Tony Sta-“ He started, but Dean panicked and splashed him with holy water. Just in case. The man, Tony, looked at him with an annoyed expression as the water dripped slowly down his face.  
“Uh, rude. Anyways, Tony Stark, inventor, investor, genius! Nice to meet you.”   
“I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. We’re hunters.” Sam said gesturing to himself and Dean as he spoke.   
“Hunters of?”   
“Of the supernatural...?”   
“Oh great, they don’t even know!” exclaimed Dean, taking a step back and running a hand through his hair in frustration.  
“Dean, give them a chance.” Sam half whispered.   
“You’re talking about werewolves and vampires and that kind of supernatural aren’t you? Well, we’re not used to that, but I’ll bet you we’ve seen worse!” Tony told them as he dried his face on his t-shirt.   
“O-kay... And you guys are?” Sam asked shooting the others a glance.  
“They call us the avengers, for some reason. Like I said, I’m Tony Stark, I built that suit over there, it’s called the Iron Man. The man with the arrows that’s Clint Barton, some sort of archer or something. We call him Hawkeye”  
“Hey!” Clint Barton said, clearly about to correct Tony, but the man just powered on.   
“The lady is Black Widow, or Natasha. Greatest spy in the world, luckily she’s on our side. The cute little man beside her is the Hulk, or Bruce as I like to call him. Tights guy is our very own Captain America. Bless his patriotic heart and tight butt. And grumpy with the hammer is Thor.” Dean blinked several times rapidly, but it was Sam who spoke up.  
“Thor? Just Thor?”   
“I am Thor! Son of Odin, god of thunder!” Thor said in his dark, booming voice. He also took a step forward which made Deans hand twitch in his pocket, even if he didn’t really seem threatening at the moment it was clear that he could be.   
“You know Mr. Thunder God, We met your brother once. He is kind of a dick.” Dean said, raising his eyebrow in a silent challenge.  
“Half-brother. I do agree, one would be right to use a word such as penis to describe Loki’s personality some times.” Dean laughed and amusement danced in Thor’s eyes as Dean took a step forwards and clapped him on the shoulder.   
“You seem like someone I’ll like, man.”

“Guys?...” Bruce called out to them.  
“Oh yeah right!” Tony exclaimed, like he’d just remembered something. “How did we get here and why?”  
Sam scratched his neck and looked over at the gang who was starting to look a little bit agitated. If it was a freaking out thing or annoyed at the man for continually speaking over them he couldn’t tell.  
“Maybe we should take it somewhere else? Sit down and have this conversation?” He asked slowly gesturing to the car.  
“We’re not going anywhere with you until you tell us everything, cutie.” The lady, black widow or something said sweetly and promptly sat down, her legs crossed and flicking her hair out of her face. She looked relaxed, but Sam got the feeling she could be up and have him on the ground in seconds. He took a large gulp of breath and sat down too, to explain the situation.

He explained the whole deal, every detail about Lucifer, about Crowley and the spell. They listened, but Tony and Bruce stuck their heads together once in a while to discuss something. Sam’s voice droned on forever. Dean just looked around at the new faces. He liked the looks of the redhead, she was fierce, he could easily see that. He wouldn’t try anything though, in fear of getting his neck broken. She also seemed pretty close to the guy with the arrows. However, one of the guys was just as fine as her. He must be the one Tony called Captain America, if his red, white and blue shield was anything to go by. He had taken off his cap and god bless America and his cheekbones! He wondered what the man’s name really was...

“And now you’re here!” Sam finished with a sigh.  
“And the scientific...” Bruce started, but Sam interrupted him with a tired “I don’t know. You two seem smart and curious, you’ll figure it out if you want to.” Apparently that was the only invitation they needed to put their heads together and start whispering again. He caught words like “Electromagnetic” and “Angstrom” but he ignored them in favour of looking around at the others.   
“Can you help us?” He asked pouring all desperation and hopelessness into the one question, his face going all innocent and puppy-ish. It was Deans turn to roll his eyes, but secretly he wanted to do the same. He didn’t know what these people could do, but they seemed to know things. And that was a wicked robot suit Tony had. He did wonder what Captain Cheekbones could do. Along with The nerd Bruce, but especially the Captain.

“I believe there was a reason we were the ones showing up here when you called out for help. We have a responsibility to assist you fellas!” Oh, he talked! And sentences Dean really wanted to hear too! What a guy... “We will help you.”  
“Thank you!” Sam said breathlessly a huge grin painting his face.   
“Defeating Lucifer should not be a problem for us. He is no more man than any of us.” Thor shot in with a grin of his own, obviously liking the thought of defeating some evil. 

They made plans to meet up and discuss plans the next day. And as the brothers drove away, seeing the avengers talking together in the rear view mirror they both felt pretty good about this whole thing. A lot better than they had been earlier that day at least. Maybe they had a chance. 

“Hey, did you catch what some of the others did?” Dean asked as they hit the motorway.   
“No, not really, but it’s gotta be something pretty incredible I think. They seem like a gang of superheroes to be honest.”  
“I’m gonna ask them tomorrow.”  
“Dean, don’t be rude to them.”   
“Oh, come on Sammy, we have to know!”  
“...Yeah ok. I’ll let you ask them tomorrow.” 

Classic rock blasting as they drove too fast towards Bobby’s felt appropriate for how light their shoulders felt for once. 

Finally things were looking better for them.


End file.
